Fate Second Chance
by DelphiDelphox
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance, right? Even guys who tried to cull the human race? GilgameshxShirou and ShirouXGilgamesh. Yaoi. I'm as confused as the characters at what is going on right now, I'm not even kidding, this idea hit in the middle of an Economics lecture :/ Possible Rin X Saber in future chapters, though it will be just very light stuff. Cancelled.
1. The Final Battle

This story is loosely based on the 'Sunny Day' ending from the Fate/Stay Night visual novel, the 'good' ending of Unlimited Blade Works. An understanding of at least the Unlimited Blade works route is needed to fully enjoy this story. However, if you have not already done so, please either read the ending in the visual novel or watch the Sunny Day OVA done by ufotable. It's not necessary, but it is advised (which is to say it's not necessary at all but it may help)

Although I haven't stated it in the description or anything, future updates may involve yuri between Rin and Saber. Maybe. I've never written it before so I might give it a go. (Although, if there's any, it's probably just going to be really light stuff).

* * *

Shirou stood there frozen. All he had to do was deliver the final blow. He had an unlimited arsenal to choose from within his reality marble and Gilgamesh was laying there, defenseless. But that was it; he looked so _delicate_. The King of Heroes, up until a moment ago, was filled with condescending, iron confidence. But that had crumbled away after Shirou sliced off his arm. Now he lay there, panting and glaring up at the boy, quivering slightly and waiting for his next move.

To the average person, it would appear Shirou somehow broke. The golden King stayed still on the ground and looked up at the 'Faker' with a look of confusion and genuine surprise. Shirou ripped his own shirt to make a bandage for Gilgamesh's shoulder, which was all that was left of his right arm.

"M-Mongrel? What the fuck are you doing?" the King inquired.

"You'll die if we don't stop the bleeding". Shirou replied simply.

"I'm your enemy"

Shirou started. He knew what he was doing, but he couldn't bring himself to kill the man. Sure, the man was trying to cull the human race, but if Saber and Rin were successful, Goldy here wouldn't be able to do that anymore. What use would there be in killing him.

It took Shirou a moment to realise he had said all of that out loud. He stole a glance at the man as he tied the knot of the make-shift bandage. Gilgamesh was in a state of shock, he seemed to be trying to speak, but his mouth was stuck slightly open, his mind unable to process the situation, if his furrowed eyebrows were any indication. "I know what I'm doing is stupid" he said "but I don't care, I can't kill you, and no, I don't know why. He spoke no lie, he was as confused as the heroic spirit on the ground, in front of him.

Rin and Saber stood in, what was quite frankly, complete horror. Rin had renewed her pact with Saber and kept her on as a familiar. It was good that this happened, as Saber could not have made a new pact with Shirou. It didn't take long for them to figure out why. Shirou had command seals again, and the only other servant nearby was the Gilded Asshole.

Saber drew her sword, aware she couldn't really fight, the Grail no longer manifested her. Even if Rin was a magnificent magus, she didn't have the mana capacity to maintain her in full battle right now.

"Wait, Saber! It's ok! I won't let him do anything!" Shirou held up his hand, showing Saber his command seals to try and convince her that this wasn't an act of betrayal. "I just…"

"-You just what, Emiya Shirou?" Saber asked her voice laced with venom. She was mad. Understandably so.

"I… I couldn't bring myself to kill him" Shirou looked down, gritting his teeth. It made him sound like a coward, but it was true.

"Hah!? What does that mean, Emiya-kun?" Rin responded, her glare having changed into a look of concerned confusion. Had he lost his mind? "How did you even… how are you maintaining him right now?" Even with the help of Rin's crest, Shirou shouldn't be able to maintain a servant. Most of her mana was going to Saber anyway.

"I'm trying not to put too much pressure on him, I'm using my own reserves as support" the Golden King cut in. "I'm as confused as you are, trust me" he answered their frazzled expressions. "That's the problem, I don't trust you" Saber replied, glowering at Gilgamesh and pointing her sword at him.

"Wait, Saber…" Rin murmured "He's not being hostile, I… I think it's ok to at least trust Shirou". "I don't trust Goldy but, while he's an idiot, Shirou is trustworthy" Rin stated.

"-But Rin!" "-Saber! The King of knights looked at the ground, biting her lip, then lowered her sword. "Fine" she spat out, looking away, her face twisted into a frown.

Shirou exhaled deeply as the tension dissipated. This was going to be difficult.


	2. A New Day

So I already have, like, 4 or 5 chapters of this written. I will upload them in roughly weekly intervals, depending on when I get the time to type them up, there written roughly in a small copy I bring around with me.

I am going to put up the rating to M due to development in future chapters. Yaoi developments.

I realise that the pairing in this fic probably doesn't make a whole lot of sense to some people, but I like it because of the contrast between the two characters. I will alternate between GilShirou and ShirouGil because I like both.

I could have used Fem!Gil but I actually dislike gender-bent characters and straight pairings because I find it very hard to write them right.

Rin X Saber will appear in this fic but it will either be just references to something going on or very light stuff.

Now that that's all out of the way, back to the fic :)

(I would also like to point out that I haven't written a proper fic in 1 and a half years to 2 years so I am out of practice, so it's probably not that good)

* * *

"My reserves will last a week" Gilgamesh states, sipping the Sen Cha green tea. He decided he didn't love it, but he didn't hate it either, not that he's ever admit that, but he couldn't complain. His mind was still rebooting, so he couldn't really process anything. "I see" Shirou replied, setting down the plates of breakfast in front of the other man "help yourself". He understood what Gilgamesh was saying, he'd have to find a way to maintain the King, as his mana supply wasn't strong enough. Rin had forcibly ended the mana transfer between them, saying something about not wanting to be part of this. She took Saber back to her mansion after what happened at Ryuudou Temple. It had been a few hours since then, the sun had risen but they hadn't gotten any sleep, there was a few things to sort out first.

Surprisingly, Gilgamesh ate the food. Shirou expected him to throw a fuss over eating 'mongrel food' but the he was probably still in shock. "Do you want or western room?" Gilgamesh looked up at Shirou puzzled. "A bedroom? There's a difference?" A western room it was then. "The western style rooms are in the other building, I'll set one up for you" Shirou explained "I'd imagine you wouldn't like sleeping in a futon, it's essentially sleeping on the floor" "No" "Didn't think so". Well, that was settled.

"Here we are" Shirou said, opening the door to the biggest room in the house. "It will suffice." That son of a-

Gilgamesh was close.

Very Close.

He must not realise how close he is to Shirou. The boy could feel the heat coming from the man standing mere centimeters from him.

Wait.

What the hell was happening? Should he be realising things like this? Should it bother him as much as it was?

"Oi"

Shirou almost jumped out of his skin. "Y-yes?" he squeaked. "You're staring, mongrel." Shirou turned 180 degrees clockwise. Well, at least Gilgamesh was back to normal. "W-well, I'm sure y-you can sort e-everything else out f-from here, r-right?" Shirou spluttered, taking a step to leave, his eyes firmly glued to the floor approximately a foot in front of him. "What's wrong, mongrel?" A hand falls on the boy's shoulder. "N-n-n-nothing!" Shirou stuttered. Gilgamesh looked at him as if to say that his point had already been made. Shirou looked back at that face. Feminine features, deep crimson eyes and feathery hair softly hanging in front of that face. Shirou gulped and ran, brushing the hand on his shoulder away.

Shirou sat in his room. It had turned dark outside but he hadn't bothered to turn on the lights, so he sat, rolled up into a ball on his futon in that darkness. So many thoughts were rushing through his head, but the most prominent was that the hand that had been placed on his shoulder was warm. What the hell was he thinking? The boy was at the verge of tears. He had no idea what was happening to him. That's what he wanted to think.

He had fallen in love with Gilgamesh.

He had fallen for the man, who, up until now, was his enemy.

Suddenly, shining bright light blinded him as a figure bathed in that light walked into his room. The person squatted in front of the curled up ball that was Emiya Shirou. "Why are you crying, mongrel" the King of Heroes asked, slightly, but still surprising, concerned. "Leave me alone" Shirou murmured. "No".

Shirou lifted his head to glare at the man but his breath stopped and he shot back when he realised Gilgamesh was close to him again. The golden haired man merely moved closer. "What? Are you bothered by invasions of your personal space?" he asked, moving to sit beside Shirou. "T-that isn't it" Shirou stated, looking away, blushing and unable to maintain eye contact.

Shirou steals a glance at the King. The man beside him was taller than he was. He was slender, but still muscular. One could still tell that through his clothes. His face was exceptionally handsome, his eyes were piercing like arrows and it was almost like he shone bright gold.

"Hey…" Shirou heard the other man mutter that before he felt movement beside him and he tensed up. "Look at me" Gilgamesh grabbed Shirou's chin and turns his face towards him. Shirou couldn't look away. Golden eyes stared into crimson ones. "Boy" the golden king began "Why? What so you want from me?". The question could've been about anything that happened since the previous night, the answer to the second question was the same no matter what context it was in. "You". The King froze in silent shock, he wasn't expecting that. Shirou looked down out of embarrassment, had he really just say that? The King then grinned wildly. Then he laughed.

Shirou's embarrassment turned to anger. "O-oi! That's not nice!" Gilgamesh Shirou by the chin again. "Ok then, I shall show you heaven, mongrel" Gilgamesh smirked.


	3. First Time

May be a small delay in future chapters because I'm working on a bunch of other things. After nearly 2 years of inactivity, I suddenly have so much inspiration.

Gay sex in this chapter. As I said previously, I will alternate between GilShirou and ShirouGil.

I found it very hard to write the characters in this sex scene so it's not very good but it's all just practice for later chapters and fics.

I also apologise for the last two chapters, I completely forgot Gilgamesh only had one arm so if I wrote him doing something with two arms then I'm sorry, I'll try to remember for future chapters.

Enjoy.

* * *

Gilgamesh held Shirou's face in his remaining hand and knelt in front of the boy. Maintaining eye contact, they both leaned in, bringing their lips together. The kiss soft and gentle at first. The golden king's lips felt like silk and Shirou couldn't help but close his eyes and lose himself to the feeling. The kiss gradually deepened. Gil, automatically dominating Shirou, moved his hand down to his waist and his tongue forced its way into Shirou's mouth. The man's hand seemed clumsy, almost like he wasn't used to the feel of another man's body. Well, that made sense, the man was known for having women.

Gilgamesh broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva. He looked almost uncomfortable. Was it because Shirou was another guy? He asked. "W-well… I've been with a man a couple of times before, but…" Gilgamesh started, averting his gaze. "Ah!" Shirou exclaimed "You were the bottom-" Shirou jumped as a sword flew past his face, grazing his cheek, and sticking into the ground. The man in front of him, his face bright red in embarrassment, was also shaking with rage.

Normally, one would expect Shirou to be terrified in a situation like this, but he wasn't. He took Gilgamesh's face in his hands, looking deep into his eyes and calming the other man. "… mongrel…?" "If that's the case…" Shirou began "Can I top?"

"I'll ask you again. How the hell did this happen, idiot?" Rin asked, patching up the last of Shirou's various wounds. They looked like stab wounds, but Shirou vehemently denied that Gilgamesh had anything to do with it, which it was obvious he had. "I-It was nothing" Shirou said defiantly "It was an accident, I, uh, fell on some glass". It was obviously a lie, both could see how bad it was, but Rin didn't push it any further. "Ah, geez. You're such an idiot!" She complained.

Shirou and Rin moved from the bedroom, where Shirou was bandaged up, to the living room, where Saber was glaring a hole through Gilgamesh, who was quite obviously in a terrible mood. It was morning at this stage, so Rin decided she and Saber would stay for breakfast. Saber seemed friendlier after eating, while Gilgamesh kept his gloomy demeaner and kept glowering at Shirou. He was furious. Shirou tried to ignore him, instead trying to make conversation with Saber, attempting to smoothen their relationship. It was working, Saber seemed to have determined Gilgamesh wasn't going to do anything because he didn't kill Shirou when he quite obviously attacked him.

Neither Gil nor Shirou had slept since the day before, so Gilgamesh went to bed shortly after breakfast, leaving Shirou with the girls. Rin and Saber seemed happy together. Something was different between them than before, but the boy couldn't put his finger on it. Were they… No, he wasn't about to pry into their private life, it wasn't any of his business.

Rin and Saber said their goodbyes and left for the Tohsaka mansion. As the boy walked into the hallway leading to the bedrooms, he decided he couldn't ignore it anymore and he walked to the other building and to Gilgamesh's room.

Hesitating slightly, he opened the door. "Hey, Gil-" _Swoosh_. A sword flew the room and past Shirou almost comically. The Golden King sat up in his bed, looking dishevelled, his face saying he couldn't sleep. "Out".

Shirou walked in, ignoring the shouting King and made his way up to the bed. Gil stopped shouting and looked up at the young man questioningly. "What?" Shirou suddenly pushed Gilgamesh down onto the bed, taking the King by surprise, and he moved to be on top of the king. "Shirou…?" Gil looked up, not fighting, seemingly worn out from his shouting. Shirou realised this was the first time the man called him by his first name for the first time. Something switched in his head and he lost all control and leaned down to kiss the man beneath him. The king didn't fight back, it seemed he doesn't mind being dominated as long as you don't bring attention to it, his pride would attack you if you did. The kiss was deep and passionate, Shirou didn't feel the need to be gentle. The boy broke the kiss and looked down at the man. Gil averted his eyes, his face was red and he was panting. A string of saliva clung of to his chin. Gilgamesh turned his head, exposing his neck as he looked away more out of embarrassment. The boy moved to lick and bite it.

Shirou felt the man beneath him squirm, his breath hitching. "Pfft… heheh…" Shirou chuckled. "Mongrel?" Gilgamesh growled threateningly, seemingly self-conscious that he was what Shirou was laughing at. "I'm sorry, it's just you're so different from usual right now" "…" "I'm not trying to make fun of you but" Shirou placed his leg between Gilgamesh's legs and rubbed it against Gil's crotch, causing the man beneath him to jerk suddenly. "You're so submissive, it's cute". Shirou ignored the man who started to shake with rage and unbuttoned his shirt, causing Gil to freeze. Shirou ran his tongue along the sculpted, demi-god body beneath him. This man was way out of his league, but he wasn't going to stop now. Shirou was completely inexperienced but he watched a lot of porn and it couldn't be that much different from a woman. "Hii-!" Gil squeaked as Shirou's hands and mouth played with his body.

Shirou had figured out how to melt the King of Heroes to his will, the man was weak to pleasure. He was experienced with it, but he was sensitive to the pleasure he wasn't used to. Shirou moved his tongue down the king's body. He quickly unbuckled the man's belt and pulled down his trousers. Gilgamesh had covered his face with a pillow, his pride couldn't take anymore, or maybehe was blushing a lot.

Shirou pulled out Gilgamesh's member. It was… surprisingly average, pretty much the same size as his own. Shirou was almost disappointed, but Gil's body writhing under his touch caused him to forget it in an instant. He engulfed the member with his mouth as far as he could. Gilgamesh shuddered in pleasure as Shirou licked and sucked him. Shirou sat up before Gil could come and he thought he heard a muffled whimper from behind the pillow.

Shirou coated his fingers in saliva and gently pushed one of them in Gil's ass as he lifted one of the man's legs onto his shoulder. "Hii!" Gilgamesh let out a cute sound at the sensation. Shirou gently stretched the man beneath him. After he was properly prepared, Shirou lined his own erection to Gilgamesh's entrance.

"W-w-w-w-wait!" Gilgamesh said, throwing the pillow to the side of the bed. "Is something wrong?" Shirou asked, trying to hide his irritation. "I-I-I've never gone this far before-!" Ah, he did it with a guy before, but there was no penetration. That helped Shirou relax more, he didn't have to compete with anyone. "It'll be fine" he said reassuringly as he steadied himself. "Get ready, I'm doing this in one go" Shirou warned Gilgamesh before thrusting into him up to the hilt. "AHH!" Gil screamed. "O-ow! It, it hurts, t-take it out!" Tears were appearing in the corners of the man's eyes. Shirou winced, he was too rough. He didn't think that was possible with this man, but he was more delicate than he thought. "P-please…" "Shh, it's ok. It'll feel better soon" Shirou soothed Gilgamesh as he started to move slowly.

Shirou tried to adjust his position to find the spot that will- "HNG!" Gil's body shook violently. There it was. Shirou aimed for that spot as he picked up the pace until he was going as fast as possible, he couldn't hold back anymore. Shirou moved his hand down to jerk the king off in time to his thrusts, causing the man to let out even cuter erotic noises. It wasn't long before Gilgamesh was sent over the edge, coming into Shirou's hand and clamping around Shirou's length, making him come too.

Shirou collapsed beside the king on the bed. Gilgamesh closed his eyes and said something like "Next time, I'm on top" or something. "Goodnight, Gil-chan" Shirou mumbled as he fell asleep.


	4. Update

So, I realise this fanfic has been on hiatus for an age. I'm sorry, I had uni exams. I passed btw, very happy with 'em.

The reason I never got back to this is because

1: I'm lazy, but also

2: I realised I'm not going any where with it.

When I first started this fic, I had an idea of where I wanted to end up, but as I went along, I veered off of that path and now I can't really get it back where I want to.

So, instead, I'm gonna start all over again. I'm gonna leave this fic up for a month or so and then take it down, in the mean time, I'm gonna rewrite it and then post the better version.

I'm not exactly happy with this, I actually have a couple of unreleased chapters I never typed up that are now gonna go to waste, but I think this is the right thing to do.

Don't worry, I'm not gonna change anything, it's still gonna be Shirou and Gilgamesh yaoi goodness. I may try writing a yuri for Rin and Saber in a different fic but don't get your hopes up too high.

Well, that's it for now. See you in the remake~


End file.
